Problem: In physics class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $6$. If there are a total of $22$ students, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $5$ girls to $6$ boys means that a set of $11$ students will have $5$ girls and $6$ boys. A class of $22$ students has $2$ sets of $11$ students. Because we know that there are $6$ boys in each set of $11$ students, the class must have $2$ groups of $6$ boys each. There is a total of $12$ boys in physics class.